


Broken Crown

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret Beaufort is successful in arranging the return of her son Henry Tudor to England. But instead of taking his full place at Edward IV's court, Henry is sent to Middleham Castle to be a part of the household of the Duke of Gloucester. </p>
<p>"He knows that if anyone can turn Henry Tudor into a loyal member of the House of York, it is you.” Anne said softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Crown

The Yorkshire Dales were very different than the landscape of Brittany, and even more different than the wild landscape of Wales. Henry was certain he would never grow used to this northern area. He would never like it in Yorkshire. He was Welsh, and he would never forget it. He'd promised Uncle Jasper he'd never forget. 

He'd had only a few precious days with his mother before being sent north. Henry still did not understand how she'd secured his return to England. He imagined it had something to do with her new husband, Lord Stanley. The man was in the heart of the Yorkist court, and Henry was not certain what he thought of that. Both his mother and Uncle Jasper had always stressed they were Lancastarians, and to be in Yorkist England was strange to him. 

He'd expected to stay at court, for King Edward to show he'd granted clemency to the last heir of Lancaster, but instead he was to go to Yorkshire, to Middleham Castle, the home of York's loyal younger brother, the Duke of Gloucester. 

Henry could not imagine this would work well. He would try though, he would give the appearance of a loyal retainer, just as his mother said he should, then he would wait for his time. It would come, he knew it would. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anne watched as Richard paced the chamber. During the year they'd been married, she'd certainly grown used to seeing him pace when lost in thought. She knew in time, he'd talk about whatever was bothering him. She imagined it was the letter he'd received from court yesterday. The letter stating Henry Tudor would join their household. 

“This is madness.” Richard said. 

Anne looked up from her embroidery. “Henry Tudor's imminent arrival?”

He turned to face her. “Yes!” He nodded. “What in the world is Edward thinking?”

Anne knew it was a rhetorical question, Richard did not expect an answer from her, and she did not have one. 

He took a deep breath as he moved over to her. “I feel as if he is testing me.” 

“Edward?” She asked as he sat in front of her. 

“Yes.” He nodded, laying his head against her knee. 

“You have always been loyal.” Anne said softly, as she started to run her fingers through his hair. 

“I have always been loyal, always been at his side.” Richard murmured. 

“And perhaps that is the reason he is trusting Tudor with you.” Anne suggested. She laughed softly after a moment. “Do you really think he would trust George and Tudor together?”

Richard swore softly. “He would not. He would fear George would try to plot for the throne.” 

“And he knows you will not. He knows that if anyone can turn Henry Tudor into a loyal member of the House of York, it is you.” Anne said softly. 

“A regular, miracle worker, aren't I?” He said softly. 

Anne giggled, leaning forward to kiss him. “Yes, you are.” 

He looked up at her, smiling softly. “You seem to be feeling well today.” 

She nodded. “Yes, I am.” Her voice was soft. Although it had not been officially confirmed, they both were almost certain she was with child. Separately, they'd both spent many hours on their knees praying for this possible pregnancy, that it would be successful. Anne had conceived shortly after they'd married, but that pregnancy had ended in a miscarriage. 

He gently kissed her forehead. “Come.” He said softly. “I do believe our new household member is to arrive today. We should be ready to greet him.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Henry could not help but feel impressed as he entered the Great Hall at Middleham. The castle was huge, and well maintained. He immediately found the Duke of Gloucester and his Duchess sitting on the dais. As he walked forward, Henry studied the other man. He made his bows, and spoke of his fealty to Gloucester. After a moment, Richard descended the dais. Henry observed him to be slight of stature, very slender. For a moment, Henry questioned all the stories he'd heard of Richard's battlefield prowess. Surely those could not be true. Such a slight man could not be such a fearsome warrior. 

Richard watched the other man as they spoke. Henry was slender, but Richard did not let that fool him, after all men often gained bulk as they grew older. He would certainly test to see how well Henry was trained in the arts of chivalry and war. As he shook Henry's hand, Richard found the other man had a strong grip, and was not afraid to meet his eyes. Richard could not help but believe the younger man would be easy to control. 

Anne watched both of them closely from the dais. She couldn't help but feel astonished for a moment, as she realized how slender they both were. As she looked into Henry's eyes, she was reminded of her own time at the Lancastarian court. She'd not been happy about her presence there, and she immediately realized Henry was not pleased to be at Middleham. She could understand why, but she knew she would have to see that Henry was closely watched, at least for a bit. 

As he observed Richard, Henry could not help but think his time at Middleham would not be as bad as he'd thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a very long story, I don't know how frequent my updates of it will be. 
> 
> I am sure there will be many questions about the relationships in this story, and I believe I would prefer to let them develop.


End file.
